This invention relates to an electric current generator system for a vehicle having an internal combustion engine, as well as to a process for operating such a system.
For generating electric energy in conventional vehicles, a generator is driven by the internal combustion engine. The current supplied by the generator is, on the one hand, provided to the electric consuming devices in the vehicle. On the other hand, the generator is also used to charge the vehicle battery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric generator system for a vehicle having an internal combustion engine, which can provide current for the electric consuming devices independently of the momentary rotational speed of the internal combustion engine, and which reduces fuel consumption. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide a process for operating such a system.
This object is achieved according to the present invention, by the use of a fuel cell system instead of a generator in a vehicle having an internal combustion engine. Because of the better efficiency of the fuel cell, this arrangement has the advantage that the required current can be provided, while the fuel consumption is clearly reduced. In addition, the power of the fuel cell can be adjusted independently of the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine so that the momentarily generated electric power can be adapted to the currently existing requirement. When using such a system, it is advantageous to replace mechanical drives of auxiliaries, such as fans or air-conditioning compressors by electric drives, so that fuel consumption can be further reduced.
Finally, a fuel cell can also provide electric current when the internal combustion engine is switched off, so that improvements become possible, for example, with respect to the air-conditioning of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.